


【路人铁】《Save Tony Stark》（PWP）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: Warning：NP，NP，NP！路人×铁，为满足作者性癖的OOC之作，与任何角色无关，如有雷同纯属意外！各种PLay，包括口，脐橙，双龙，指jian……不适者千万别挑战自我点开！再三警告，不适者请立即退出，不接受KY！





	【路人铁】《Save Tony Stark》（PWP）

这是Tony.Stark成为钢铁侠之前的事。  
“Sir，我不确定你这个决定是否明智……”  
“你知道我的同学们在做什么吗？”Tony二十三岁的脸稚气未脱，却带着一丝酒后的醉意，“嗑药，泡吧，挥霍家产。而我在这张老板椅上管着全美最大的军工企业。我是个正常的男人，更具体一点，一个Stark，你知道对于一个Stark来说有什么是必不可少的吗？”  
电子管家沉默着，Tony自觉无趣，于是接出下半句。  
“性。算了，说了你也不懂。”  
“事实上我能明白性对于人类——”  
“静音。”Tony满意地听着没有聒噪的安静室内，又觉得少了点什么，于是他动动鼠标，把编辑好的程序发送出去。  
这天，所有使用Starkphone的纽约市民收到了同样的电子邀请函。

时间：199x年x月x日  
地点：马利布街10880号  
内容：Tony.Stark的私人狂欢派对  
带着你的健康证明，祝你度过激情一夜

这一年Starkphone的普及度还不是很高，价格又足够高昂，因此收到这条邀请的人少之又少，但对一个派对来说却足够多了。Tony为自己的行为忏悔，却控制不住为即将到来的事兴奋起来。就是今晚，就在这里。

 

“你是谁？”Tony对每个进来的人问道。他为自己戴上了蕾丝眼罩，以防有什么人偷拍，虽然那薄薄的蕾丝非但遮不住他俊美的脸，还勾引人一探究竟。  
“哦，我叫Peter，”第一个进来的年轻人红着脸，“我刚读大三，家里——”  
“停下，我不需要知道这个。”Tony逗弄着年轻人青涩的身体，“你还是处男吗？你看起来很健康。”  
“不，我有过女朋友——”  
“那么你是直男？”Tony说着，手指伸进了对方松垮的裤腰，握着那根已经硬起的东西，Tony勾起满意的笑容，他当然知道让对方这么快硬起来的原因。  
“我不知道……”Peter诚实地说着，“我以为这里会有美女之类的，但你也很美。”  
被比自己小的青年如此直率地表白，Tony只想笑，“我也以为会有美女来，事实证明Starkphone是成功人士的不二选择。”  
Peter不说话了， 因为Tony舔上了他那根成功人士的大屌。他极有技巧性地让舌面沿着柱身来回舔动，偶尔舔到手中把玩着的卵蛋，或是在敏感的龟头处旋转。阴茎从未如此坚硬，他希望对方含地深一点，又不好意思直言。  
“Boy，想要就直说嘛。”Tony笑嘻嘻地自下而上望着他，Peter头脑一热，脱口而出：“帮我深喉好吗？”回答他的是骤然收紧的温暖口腔。  
“Oh man...”Peter从未这样爽过，这个比他大不了几岁的男人该死的会吸，他已经能想象是怎样的身经百战才锻炼出这样的技巧，这让他有些嫉妒。男孩抓着Tony的头发用力往自己阴茎上送，一下一下操着他的喉咙，Tony没料到对方反客为主地这么快，窒息的快感令被酒精泡得发涨的大脑分泌出更多的多巴胺，简直像甜品一样诱人。他就枉顾自己的意志，把嘴巴完全交给男孩，扩张好的小穴难耐地蠕动着，虽然他在里面塞了一串钢珠，却不能完全缓解那种空虚。  
是的，Tony.Stark是个被调教过的婊子。感谢他的前任吧，现在他只想让任何一个有屌的生物操进他的肉穴。  
“我以为这里会有更多人的。”  
Tony跟Peter同时向门口看去：那是个货真价实的肌肉猛男，还有一头该死的金发。Tony无法很好地招待客人，Peter显然也不会放开他，只能发出呜呜咽咽的声音，谁也不知道他在说什么。于是男人自顾自地走到床边，掀开眼罩看了一眼，那琥珀一样温润的大眼睛羞怯地打量着他。  
“好吧，虽然跟我想的不太一样，不过Stark倒真是个漂亮男人，比报纸上好看多了。”男人拍了拍他紧实的臀瓣，这让体内那些钢珠激烈地在甬道内振动，Tony发出一声响亮的呜咽，骤然收紧了穴口，这引起了男人的注意。  
“噢宝贝，你在里面放了什么玩具？”男人饶有兴致地探入一根粗壮的指节，指尖接触到坚硬的金属面，上面还连着一根细线。男人拽着细线轻轻拉动，那些钢珠就缓缓撑开穴口，一个一个地被拉扯出来。  
Tony因为这被发现的耻辱与钢珠摩擦内壁的快感而扭动着身子，欲拒还迎地将穴口往男人手心贴，Peter看着Tony嘴角因为合不拢而流出口水，臀部还不安地在他眼前晃动，很快到了顶峰。他贴心地在高潮前一刻拔出自己，然后那些液体就射遍了Tony漂亮的脸蛋，眼皮上也是。  
“真是个骚货。”男人笑骂着拉下自己的裤链，让他雄伟上翘的性器露出来，Tony舔舐着唇角的精液回头看了眼，害怕地往Peter怀里缩。  
“不行，太大了……啊……”  
容不得他反悔，男人的大手分开臀缝，对着那里就挤了进去。Tony完全是口是心非，他做好了扩张与润滑，即使是这么大的尺寸也完美吞进去了。  
穴口约括肌紧紧挤压着他，男人叹息一声，坚定不移地层层推进，把内壁撑得大开。  
“你是谁？”Tony又问。  
“我？”男人想了想，重重一挺，把茎身全部埋入他体内。  
“我是个游泳教练。所以，不用担心我的持久力。”男人露出一个自信的笑容，把一头金发抹到脑后，然后就按着他的臀部开始大力抽插。这时更多的人来到了派对现场，他们很容易会发现屋里只有一对正在干着的，而且都是男人。  
“这是什么恶心的同性恋聚会吗？”一个油头满面的中年人愤然离开，“我以为会有大波妹子。”  
“我倒是挺喜欢这个。”一个穿着西装的男人看着被游泳教练操着的年轻男孩，下腹升起无名火。“见鬼的，Stark企业怎么会交给你这种婊子，”精英派头的男人愤然抓起Tony的头发，看到脸上还没来得及擦去的精液，嫉妒与欲望促使他脏话连篇。“你是不是靠这对肥屁股爬上总裁的位置，嗯？你的父亲知道你是个淫娃吗？”  
“不……”Tony不知道在否认哪句话。他认得这个人，是他的对家，想不到对方也在用着他发明的手机，这个认知让青年的好胜心得到极大满足。他勾起一个笑容抹掉自己脸上快要干涸的精液，舔了舔腥咸的手指。  
“你也想试试射在这张脸上吗？”  
“见鬼！”那人气急败坏地扯掉质地上乘的西装，CK短裤下包裹着的性器已经硬挺，很难说是因为性奋还是情绪激动。不过他最后还是把阴茎插进那张因为充血而嫣红的嘴，感受到致命的诱惑力，他比刚才的大学生还性急，扶着头颅快速抽插着。  
Tony现在上下两张嘴都被大力干着，前面是精英男，后面是游泳教练，还有好几个人看着他们试图加入。他完全沦为了欲望的奴隶，双眼迷茫地一一扫视着那些人，很高兴没有见到长得奇形怪状的人，而且各种肤色应有尽有。他的扫视几乎相当于邀请，那些人像被按下了行动开关，蠢蠢欲动地上前。Tony的眼罩早已不知所踪，一边乳首被一个高大的黑人含着，另一边被一个留着胡子的金发壮汉舔舐。下身早就勃起的粉嫩性器被人捧在手心撸动。还有在他脖子和手心的敏感带上舔弄的舌头们，他都分不清是谁的。  
“唔，唔——”游泳教练干到了他的敏感点。Tony内壁骤然一紧，绞得那根性器差点被榨出精液，男人知道自己干对了地方，就一直往那里冲撞。  
“放松。”他拍拍Tony的臀肉，在上面留下清晰的掌痕，Tony呜呜叫着却把自己往他手里送，显然是爽到了。  
干着他嘴巴的精英男绷不住了，扶着Tony美丽的头颅快速抽插着，让自己射进对方的口腔，Tony鼻息之间就全都是精液的腥膻味道。精液男拔出自己，旁边立即有人补充进来。  
“你是谁？”Tony努力合拢酸痛的牙床，为自己争取几秒钟休息时间。  
“我叫Rhodey，是一名美军少校。”那个黑人冷静地说着，眉宇之间还真有那么点军人气质。Tony为对方精湛的演技啧啧称奇，他可不认为正直的大兵会来这种场合，于是他愉快地吞吐起了黑人的性器——那尺寸与埋在他后穴的那个不相上下。  
游泳教练持久力确实惊人，他不断操着Tony的骚点，操地Tony只会淫叫和摆屁股，然后在后穴的干性高潮中吐着舌头任由黑人干着他的嘴。这时游泳教练才抓紧那对翘屁股，用一次比一次快速的抽插，让自己也让刚刚高潮过的Tony再次攀上顶端。他依依不舍地抽出自己，因为后面的人在不断催促他。发泄过的都去这间大得过分的屋子另一头抽烟休息，等着再次轮到他们，也有的因为面前的活春宫难以忍耐，把手伸进内裤或是三三两两抱在一起做，整个屋子都是可耻的呻吟。  
你是谁？Tony努力用眼神询问后面的金发大胡子。似乎看出他的疑虑，那人笑了一下，说“我是一个退伍的老兵。”  
好极了，你们一个两个的体力都这么好。Tony翻了个白眼没再理会，退伍兵摸不着头脑，不明白到他这里为什么会是白眼，但眼前潺潺流水的穴口却诱惑着他深入。退伍兵解开他的旧军装，周围男性发出赞叹的吸气声，他那根也与黑人的尺寸不相上下，甚至更长。Tony在退伍兵进来一个头部的时候就明白自己低估了他，即使刚刚被干松的穴口也难以承受地绷紧，他无声张大嘴，这样前面的黑色阴茎进入了喉咙，而他顾不得呼吸。  
“噢天，你可真紧。”也许对退伍兵来说任何肉穴都是紧的。Tony不合时宜地想，但他的夸赞还是让他更加兴奋。考虑到他刚刚才高潮过一次，好心的退伍兵一开始插地很慢，像是巨龙在适应这个陌生而温暖的巢穴。但紧接着他突然一把架起Tony的胳膊，让Tony坐在他的阴茎上。黑人挑挑眉，这个姿势依然不会影响Tony帮他口交，也就没在意，但对Tony来说，好不容易才适应的巨大一下子进到最深，他主动抬起臀部想要远离那根恐怖的性器，酸软无力的腿却支撑不住身体重量，让他一下子跌坐回去，把性器吞地更深。  
“唔嗯……”Tony涕泪连连，看起来楚楚可怜，黑人的施虐欲被勾起，也抓着他的头发快速顶弄。退伍兵开始了发力，他的腰力极好，躺着也能把Tony干得滴水。不知道是先前的润滑液还是肠道自动分泌的液体，顺着交合的地方流下，打湿男人腿间暗金色的耻毛。退伍兵舔着干裂的唇，手臂着迷地描摹着他形状好看的背部，顺着蝴蝶骨摸到尾椎，又摸到湿答答的穴口，他舔了舔那里的液体，果真如预想一般甘甜。  
“蜜糖，你棒呆了。”退伍兵说着空泛的赞美，挺着腰一次一次把自己钉入Tony的身体。Tony觉得自己要肠穿肚烂，这种错觉加上窒息让他阴茎一抖，射出的白浊溅上了黑人的大腿。  
“Fuck!”黑人大吼一声拔出性器，浓稠的白浆再次弄脏Tony的脸，而对方无意识地伸出舌头舔舐着嘴边，围观的人早就受不了地开始抚弄自己硬梆梆的下体，见有空位想马上补上，Tony却制止了他。  
“等等……啊……下巴好酸……”他语无伦次地说着，退伍兵脸上一热，终是受不了，重重一顶把浓精灌进肠道深处。  
退伍兵也拔出来以后，两个亚裔男性过来抚弄着他合不拢的穴口，露出一个心照不宣的笑容。Tony还没反应过来怎么回事，就被人翻转过来仰面躺倒，他羞耻地闭上眼，就感到几根手指同时进入了他已经被干松的穴口。  
“啊，你是——”  
“我是中国人，这是日本人。”中国男人挠挠下巴介绍着同伴，“太郎最会用手指让女人高潮了，他想试试能不能让你也高潮。”  
Tony皱皱眉，他想要的可不是手指，但他还没提出抗议，一种酸胀酥麻的感觉忽然击中了他。  
“啊……那里……”太郎一下子就找到了他的敏感点，显然是个中高手。太郎并起两根手指对准那里大力戳刺抠挖，Tony身子不受控制地胡乱扭动着，围观的人七手八脚把他压制住，让他无法动弹，只能被迫接受手指的亵玩。  
“啊……不要了……”Tony哭叫着求饶，哭声让两名亚洲人更加兴奋。尤其是太郎，戴着眼镜的双眼发着光，以誓不罢休的态度坚定抠挖着那里，拇指还打着旋按摩穴口。直接作用在敏感点上的力度太超过，Tony后穴一阵抽搐，脚趾都爽得蜷起，没有任何多余的胀痛或是摩擦的肿痛，就只是前列腺被按压的濒死快感。Tony失控地尖叫起来，腿根都在打颤，疲软的阴茎不断流着透明的粘液，接着，一股淫液不负众望地从松软的穴口流出。太郎抽出手指，起身露出那个潺潺流水的洞口，向所有人展示自己的成果——他成功让Tony.Stark用后穴潮吹。  
两个亚洲人这时感到内壁完全松软了下来，于是相视一笑，太郎在下面毫不费力地插入那个还在滴水的肉穴，黑发的中国男人从前面也将自己挤进去。Tony被夹在身量差不多的两人之间，性器虽然不如前面几位大，两根同时进入却也将内壁撕扯到了极致。他张着嘴无力地迎接新一轮操干，旁边又有人把性器放进他上面的嘴中。  
两个亚洲人一前一后地操干，过了不久发泄过一次的男人们又围过来，把从房间抽屉里找出的假阳具插入被操地烂熟的深色小穴，还有人给他套上飞机杯戴上口枷。Tony想不到这些私人用品也被翻出来，他才从一次次高潮带来的昏厥中清醒过来，又被玩具操地神志不清。后来还有人在他身上摩擦着射出，到最后他身上全是精斑与自己的淫液。天亮时候男人们玩够了就相继离开，只留下一片狼藉的室内和同样狼藉的Tony。最后走的人好心将他拖进浴室，只是洗着洗着又忍不住在他嘴里射了一发，然后才穿起衣服离开。最后还是被禁言的Jarvis让Dummy帮助昏睡的主人清理身体，才没有在股东会议时让一身性爱痕迹的Tony出现在众人眼前。  
清醒过来的Tony觉得这次玩得有些过火，又忍不住回味那深入骨髓的快感，开会时难得心情愉悦，他觉得就该这样，工作做爱两不误。  
END.


End file.
